Ironia do Destino
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Nunca se sabe o que o destino nos reserva. E isso, a partir de um incidente aparentemente comum, é algo que Harry e Pansy vão começar a descobrir.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J. K. Rowling. Apenas o plot desta fic é de minha autoria, e não ganho nada com isso.

* * *

**IRONIA DO DESTINO**

Algumas pessoas tinham-na visto chorando, mas isso era o de menos. Ela lavou o rosto, tentando não só enxugar as lágrimas. Também queria arranjar um modo de consertar seu coração, que estava muito machucado.

Não que o que acontecera não fosse previsível. E não acontecera no dia anterior, nem na semana anterior, mas já há um tempo considerável. Pansy sabia que Draco não a amava realmente, e que se ele pudesse firmar compromisso com uma moça de família de mais prestígio, ele o faria. Ainda assim, fora um choque quando ele assumira seu namoro com Astoria Greengrass.

Acabara. Ele fora claro a esse respeito.

E ela agira como se a situação não a tivesse perturbado, embora, por dentro, sentisse exatamente o contrário. Mas o fingimento acabara. Tudo tinha o seu limite, e, naquele dia, ao ver aquela cena, Pansy tinha chegado ao seu. Ela não queria ser dramática, mas era como se uma nuvem tivesse coberto o sol, só que permanentemente. Porque pior do que estar sozinha, perdida e desesperançada era se sentir desse modo, e no momento ela não tinha motivos para não se sentir assim. Em todos os sentidos.

Lavou-se uma vez mais. Sua aparência assustaria qualquer um: descabelada, sem maquiagem, parecia não estar passando bem.

Tentou melhorar um pouco o aspecto, antes de sair do banheiro das monitoras. Segurando os livros em uma mão e os pergaminhos em outra, Pansy foi caminhando apressada pelo corredor, que a levava até a sala da aula, ou se atrasaria para a aula de Transfiguração. Não estava disposta, a, ainda por cima, ser penalizada e perder pontos para a Slytherin.

Quando já estava quase chegando à sala de aula, acabou esbarrando em alguém, e indo ao chão.

- Que droga, porque você não olha por onde... - ela começou a esbravejar. Mas não completou a sentença após levantar os olhos e ver com quem tinha esbarrado.

Não era ninguém menos do que Harry Potter.

E ela, que achava que não tinha como o dia ficar pior, viu que estava redondamente enganada. Ele acabara de piorar, e bastante.

- Está tudo bem com você, Parkinson ?

- Sim, eu estou maravilhosamente bem, você não está vendo ? - ela tentou ser irônica, e não aceitou a mão que ele lhe estendera. Ao invés disso, começara a recolher todo o seu material. Seguramente ela iria chegar atrasada e perder pontos, e isso sem contar com uma provável detenção, mas não contava com mais esse imprevisto.

"Com tantos e tantos alunos aqui em Hogwarts, por que tinha de ser logo você a cruzar o meu caminho, Potter ?", ela pensou.

Sem pedir permissão, ele acabou agachando-se para ajudá-la a apanhar seu material. Ela agradeceu em um tom de voz tão baixo que quase não foi possível ouvir.

- Você esteve... - Potter começou a pergunta, mas não a concluiu, ao ver o olhar nada amistoso que ela lhe dirigiu - quer dizer... você não parece nada bem, Parkinson - ele tentou consertar.

Pansy respirou fundo, tentando não perder o que ainda lhe restava de autocontrole. Caso contrário, poderia sentir-se muito tentada a azará-lo, o que levaria a mais de uma detenção. Ou talvez a completar o serviço que Voldemort não conseguira...

- Se isso foi uma tentativa de levantar meu ânimo, então só posso dizer que você realmente não é bom nisso ! - ela disse, irritada.

- Você estava chorando ? - foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta. O que a irritou ainda mais.

- Vai querer bancar o super-herói, Potter ? E logo comigo ? - ela afastou-se um pouco dele. Em outras épocas, teria adorado provocá-lo, mas, desde o ano anterior, o que mais queria era distância máxima de Harry Potter - Por favor, me deixe em paz !

- Eu só queria ajudar... - ele justificou.

- Não preciso... não da _sua_ ajuda - por um instante, ela sentiu que a voz fraquejava, e por isso deu-lhe as costas, e enfim caminhou até à sala.

Uma vez que o Gryffindor também tinha aula de Transfiguração naquele período, ele seguiu-a.

"Por Merlin, que não me aconteça mais nada neste dia !", foi o último pensamento dela antes de entrar na sala de aula.

* * *

Harry tentou se concentrar na aula de Transfiguração, mas, por mais que ele tentasse, a cena que presenciara no corredor não saía de sua mente.

Ele e Pansy Parkinson nunca tinham sido próximos, muito pelo contrário. E desde o ano anterior, quando por fim terminara a Segunda Guerra Bruxa, Harry não fazia muita questão de ter qualquer tipo de contato com ela.

Mas, naquele dia, apesar da irritação que ela demonstrara, da ironia... ele pudera ver que ela estava..._vulnerável_. Como se algo ou alguém a tivesse machucado interiormente. Não era um adjetivo que associasse a ela, mas, naquela hora, fora exatamente assim que ele a vira. Mas estava contente de que ela não tivesse lido-lhe os pensamentos... porque tinha certeza de que ela não gostaria de saber que ele estava pensando isso acerca dela.

- Ei, Harry ! - uma voz às suas costas trouxe-o de volta à realidade.

- Ah... o que foi, Ron ? - ele perguntou, ao virar-se e dar de cara com o amigo.

- Eu é que devia fazer essa pergunta ! - Ron respondeu, intrigado - Você quase não prestou atenção na aula, e a Professora McGonagall já está passando o dever de casa. Vê se você presta mais atenção !

Ele se esforçou para seguir o conselho do amigo.

* * *

Aquele realmente era um dia para ser riscado da memória.

Como tinha quase certeza de que aconteceria, Pansy acabara tomando uma detenção, por ter chegado muitos minutos atrasada à aula de Transfiguração. A detenção seria cumprida na sala de troféus.

Mas, e não sabia se devia considerar isso como bom ou ruim, ela não seria a única a cumprir essa detenção. Teria a companhia de Harry Potter, que, como ela, também se atrasara.

- Boa noite, Potter - ela cumprimentou-o, ao chegar lá na sala de troféus, sem muito entusiasmo.

- Boa noite... ainda está com aquela mesma falta de ânimo ?

- Independente do meu estado físico e mental, você pode me ajudar aqui, por favor ? - ela pediu - Não quero ter de passar a noite toda na sala de troféus.

Pelo menos esse fora o lado positivo de ter Potter cumprindo a mesma detenção; além disso, dava para evitar pensar no motivo que, afinal, causara todos os problemas que ela tivera naquele dia.

Começou a limpar os troféus, silenciosamente.

Ainda assim, foi difícil não lembrar. E por pouco ela não começara a chorar ali mesmo. Mas conseguiu segurar as lágrimas. A última pessoa diante da qual ela queria demonstrar qualquer tipo de fraqueza estava bem ao lado dela, e Pansy não ia fazer isso.

Estava exausta quando terminou.

Ela deixou-se cair no chão, e então, por alguns minutos, pôs-se a pensar, sem ser incomodada.

Naquelas circunstâncias, sentir-se triste era algo compreensível. Mas nada ia voltar a ser como antes, e por isso não adiantava ela ficar daquele jeito para sempre. Não desejava de modo algum passar o restante da vida se lamentando ou se humilhando para Draco ou para quem quer que fosse.

E, olhando para Potter, que também já terminara a detenção, ela pensou que aquele dia ainda podia terminar de um jeito... interessante.

Levantou-se e caminhou até ele, até que não restasse quase nenhum espaço entre ambos. Olhou-o nos olhos.

- Algum problema... - mas Harry não pôde completar a frase.

Pansy levantou o rosto e beijou-o. Harry, que não esperava por isso, foi pego de surpresa. A princípio, ela beijou-o lenta e vagarosamente. Mas, e sobretudo quando Harry desistiu de tentar resistir, o beijo aprofundou-se mais do que ela imaginara, com o desejo crescendo à medida em que os corpos de ambos aproximaram-se ainda mais. Quando sentiu que estava prestes a perder o controle, ela afastou-se, não com alguma relutância.

Por um momento, nenhum dos dois falou nenhuma palavra. Harry foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

- Parkinson... o que... foi... isso que acabou de acontecer ?

- Bom... até muito pouco tempo eu achava que esse era um dia para ser riscado da minha memória. Mas, quando olhei para você, pensei que dava para tirar algum proveito desse dia, Potter.

- "Se você já está no inferno, abrace o capeta" ? Foi o significado desse beijo ?

Ela olhou para Potter, sem entender.

- OK, OK... não tinha como você ter, em algum dia, escutado essa frase. Você não nasceu trouxa, e nem viveu parte da sua vida como se fosse uma. É um ditado dos trouxas, que significa basicamente que, quando alguém encontra-se em uma situação indesejada e inevitável, e que não tem mais retorno, então, o melhor é relaxar e tirar o melhor proveito que puder dessa situação.

Ela sorriu pela primeira vez naquele dia, compreendendo, e concordando.

- Gostei desse ditado dos trouxas, e do significado dele. É, pode-se dizer que a resposta é sim - disse ela, que não ia, de modo algum, confessar o quanto aquele beijo a afetara, mais do que ela imaginara que aconteceria - Apesar de achar que você não se parece com o capeta - disse ela, à guisa de provocação, caminhando para a porta - Podemos ir ? Não estou com a menor vontade de dormir na sala de troféus; ela não é o lugar mais confortável que já vi...

- Podemos, sim. Mas antes, Parkinson, quero perguntar uma coisa a você. Podemos conversar amanhã ? Claro, não tem problema se você não quiser...

- Sobre o quê ?

- Sobre... bem... sobre tudo o que aconteceu hoje.

O que provavelmente incluiria o comportamento dela quando os dois tinham se esbarrado, bem como o que, antes, levara-a a aquilo. Ela revirou os olhos. A idéia não a agradara muito, mas decidira não recusar.

- Podemos, mas com a condição de que você prometa não contar nada para seus dois melhores amigos, e, sobretudo, para a sua namoradinha. Promete ?

Por um momento, ele hesitou. Imaginou que fosse porque ele não gostava de esconder nada dos dois melhores amigos, Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger.

- Prometo, sim. Mas, quanto a Ginny, não precisa se preocupar. Nós terminamos o namoro há algum tempo. O namoro já estava se desgastando, e nós o terminamos de comum acordo, sem ressentimentos.

"Ora, _isso_ sim é uma surpresa !", ela pensou. E uma boa surpresa, aliás. Nunca fora obcecada por ele ou pela ruiva, mas, pelo pouco que pudera ver, sempre achara que Ginny Weasley era a fã que admirava um ídolo, e que tirara a sorte grande ao conseguir conquistá-lo. Achava que ela não deixaria Potter nunca. Mas guardou esses pensamentos para si mesma.

Antes, porém, perguntou em que lugar de Hogwarts ele preferia encontrá-la, e, ao ouvir a resposta, acabou por concordar com a sugestão.

- Se, como você assegurou, não vai ter mesmo ninguém no local, por mim não tem nenhum problema. Podemos ir, então ?

- Sim. Então, até amanhã, Parkinson.

- Até amanhã, Potter.

E ambos seguiram para as suas respectivas casas e dormitórios.

* * *

O dia seguinte começou com uma aula dupla de História da Magia, com os alunos da Gryffindor e da Ravenclaw. Harry também teve de se esforçar para prestar atenção nas aulas, e desta vez não apenas pelo fato de considerar História da Magia a mais maçante de todas as matérias. Porém, não apenas Ron tinha notado que havia algo de diferente com o amigo, como também Hermione o notara.

Quando ele ouviu a sineta para o almoço ser tocada, desceu rapidamente até o refeitório, e procurou não demorar lá por muito tempo. Até que, como esperava, eles o procuraram.

- Harry, você está meio diferente desde ontem. Aliás, desde que você chegou atrasado à aula de Transfiguração que você está diferente. O que há ?

- Eu, ontem, não notei isso, mas hoje tenho de admitir que Ron está certo - Hermione concordou - Não vai contar para nós o que está acontecendo ?

- Não é nada grave, por isso não se preocupem... eu apenas me comprometi a conversar com outra pessoa, com quem, vou me encontrar antes que comece a aula de Feitiços - disse ele, enquanto terminava o almoço.

- E o que de tão importante você tem de conversar com essa pessoa que não possa contar para os seus melhores amigos ? E, aliás, quem é essa pessoa ?

- Eu contaria, se pudesse, mas acontece que ela pediu para que eu mantivesse segredo por enquanto. E eu prometi.

- Ela ? Então é uma garota ? - perguntou Ron, espantado.

- Sim, é uma garota, Ron. Mas é só o que eu posso contar, por agora. Espero que você e Hermione não fiquem chateados comigo.

- Não tem problema, se você quer assim. Mas, se precisar, sabe que sempre pode contar conosco - disse Hermione.

"Não sei se você me diria isso se soubesse quem é a garota em questão, mas deixa para lá...", ele pensou, antes de seguir para o campo de quadribol. Fora onde combinara de se encontrar com Pansy. Nenhuma equipe estava treinando naquele horário, e por isso não haveria problemas.

Quando chegou lá, ela já o esperava, o que o deixou surpreso.

- Você está bem adiantada, Parkinson.

- Eu sei, mas já que você quer saber sobre o que me fez agir do modo como agi ontem, não dava para perder tempo. Não quero tomar outra detenção hoje - mais direta, impossível. E, então, ela foi direto ao assunto: - Não é segredo que eu sempre fui vista com Draco de um lado para outro, não é ?

- Você é apaixonada por ele ?

- Eu achava que era. Agora já nem sei dizer se era amor ou obsessão. Mas, enfim, o que talvez você não saiba é que muita gente me chamava de "cachorrinha de Draco Malfoy". Isso porque, sempre que ele me queria ao lado dele, eu não recusava.

- Innclusive...

- Sim, também nesse sentido, embora nunca tenhamos sido realmente namorados. Certo, o fato é que já há algum tempo ele começou a namorar Astoria Greengrass. Eu sabia que se Draco pudesse ter qualquer tipo de compromisso com alguém que fosse de uma família de mais prestígio do que a minha, ele o faria. Ele é um Malfoy, afinal.

- E quando esse namoro começou, o que foi que ele disse a você ?

Ela sorriu tristemente.

- Apenas "Acabou, Pansy. De agora em diante, o nosso relacionamento é simplesmente o de dois colegas de escola que pertencem à mesma casa". Eu reagi como se tivesse recebido a notícia naturalmente. Mas, por dentro... era outra história. Até que, ontem, ao ver os dois aos beijos em um dos corredores, eu cheguei ao meu limite.

Ele custava a acreditar que estava tendo aquele tipo de conversa justamente com Pansy Parkinson. Mas, depois do que ela lhe confidenciara, era bom não ter visto Malfoy por perto, ou não responderia pelos seus atos. Apesar de as duas situações serem diferentes, isso não mudava o fato de que Harry sabia como era estar sozinho, excluído. Por onze anos, vivera assim, e por isso entendia o lado dela.

- Resumindo, você está sozinha agora.

- Pior. Eu me sinto sozinha. Perdida. Abandonada. Por todos. Se você achar que eu estou sendo dramática, não tem problema.

- Então, se você pudesse mudar algo na sua história, você mudaria para que terminasse com o "E viveram felizes para sempre ?" - ele perguntou.

- Como nos contos de fadas ? - ela pensou por um momento, e então sorriu, mas os olhos traíam-lhe a tristeza – Já passei da idade de acreditar em contos de fadas, mas sim, eu mudaria a minha história para que ela tivesse esse final, se fosse possível - e, repentinamente, ela explodiu - Mas que droga, Potter ! Ontem à noite eu até já me sentia um pouco melhor, e já tinha começado a recuperar o meu orgulho ! Mas você insistiu para termos essa conversa, e já estou me sentindo do mesmo modo como na maior parte do dia de ontem.

Ele não falou nada, porque sentiu que não era o momento ideal para isso. O que acabou por se confirmar quando ela começou a derramar algumas lágrimas.

Harry abraçou-a.

- Tudo bem... Pansy - aquela era a primeira vez em que ele a chamava pelo primeiro nome - Eu não sou muito bom com as palavras, mas quero que saiba que entendo você - disse ele, enquanto Pansy deixara de se conter, e dava vazão a toda à mágoa que tinha guardado apenas para si mesma - De um jeito ou de outro, todos nós queremos ser felizes, e não é esse o seu caso, agora. Chore o quanto quiser, e não pense que é uma pessoa fraca por ter colocado os seus sentimentos para fora.

- Potter... eu tenho meus defeitos. Muitos, aliás. Mas não sou nenhum monstro. Eu só queria alguém que me amasse... alguém que me fizesse sentir segura... que precisasse de mim... apenas isso - ela confessou - Mas, decididamente, Draco mostrou não ser esse alguém.

Com isso ele concordava em gênero, número e grau.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Como será que aquele desgraçado reagiria se soubesse que a magoou tanto ?", Harry perguntou a si mesmo, ainda com bastante raiva.

- Mas não desista, Pansy ! Você ainda tem muito tempo pela frente, e Malfoy não é o única pessoa na face da Terra.

- Quer trocar permanentemente de lugar comigo ? - ela perguntou, irônica, enquanto começava a enxugar as lágrimas - Aí eu até poderia concordar com você. Porque você é o herói de toda a sociedade bruxa. Eu, ao contrário, sou "invisível" até para muitas pessoas da minha própria casa, desde que esse sétimo ano foi repetido. E, com alunos das outras três casas, é pior ainda. E não me pergunte o motivo, porque você sabe bem qual é.

Sim, ele sabia. Mas não queria falar sobre isso, não naquela hora e nem naquele lugar. Até porque não fora com essa intenção que quisera encontrar-se com ela.

- Calma... não vamos discutir agora, está bem ?

Ela concordou.

- É melhor voltarmos para o castelo. Tenho aula de Feitiços daqui a pouco, e não falta muito para que ela comece.

- É... também está quase na hora da minha aula de Poções - e ela fez menção de caminhar até o castelo.

- Pansy ! - ela virou-se para olhá-lo - Ouça, quando quiser desabafar... ou precisar de um ombro amigo... pode me procurar, está bem ?

Ela assentiu afirmativamente, e então os dois voltaram para o castelo.

* * *

A primeira pessoa que a abordou, quando ela ia para as masmorras, apressada, para não chegar atrasada à aula de Poções, foi Blaise Zabini, que fora uma das únicas pessoas a continuar ao lado dela, após a Batalha de Hogwarts.

- Pansy ?

- Blaise, não me assuste assim ! - reclamou ela, ao se virar, e ver que era o amigo - Se quer conversar, podemos fazer isso depois, ou vamos chegar atrasados à aula ! - disse ela, continuando a caminhar, enquanto Blaise seguia-a, não sem mostrar uma expressão de espanto no rosto.

- Tudo bem, não precisa contar agora, mas o que você e _Potter_ - ele citou o nome com incredulidade - estavam fazendo juntos ? Vi você e ele, quando aparentemente se despediram e voltaram ao castelo.

Chegara ao mesmo tempo que o novo professor. Bom, pelo menos daquela vez não tomaria uma outra punição. Antes de ir até seu lugar, voltou a dirigir-se a Blaise.

- Eu deveria ficar de boca fechada, mas vou contar tudo. Mas não agora. Isto é, desde que você se mantenha calado, porque senão, nada feito.

- Se é assim que você quer, que seja.

Ambos entraram na masmorra. Pansy teve de fazer algum esforço para prestar atenção na aula, mas conseguira.

Depois que todas as aulas do dia terminaram, ela e Blaise seguiram até o Salão Comunal da Slytherin. Procuraram um local mais afastado, e então ela começou a falar.

- Muito bem, você sabe que Draco está agora namorando com Astoria Greengraas, não é verdade ?

- Claro, mas o que isso tem a ver com você ter estado com Potter hoje ? - Blaise perguntou.

- Tem tudo a ver. Na verdade, foi o estopim para tudo o que aconteceu ontem. Você não sabe como tenho me sentido desde então. Minha vida só não está muitíssimo pior pelo fato de você também não ter decidido me virar as costas.

E ela contou como Draco a informara quando começara a namorar com Astoria. O que suportara sozinha por muito tempo. Até os acontecimentos do dia anterior, quanto ela não suportara mais - à exceção do beijo que dera em Potter, na detenção. E de como Potter acabara ouvindo-a, há poucas horas atrás, e fora até mais compreensivo do que ela jamais imaginaria que ele fosse. Justamente com ela.

Blaise ouviu tudo calado, até que ela tivesse terminado de contar tudo.

- Você devia ter falado comigo depois que Draco lhe disse aquelas palavras - disse ele, parecendo bastante contrariado; Pansy não sabia dizer se era com ela que Blaise estava contrariado, ou se era com Draco.

- Eu pensei nisso, Blaise. Realmente pensei. Mas você também é amigo de Draco, e eu não queria que se indispusesse com ele. Não sabia de que lado você ia ficar, afinal - ela explicou.

- O fato de eu ser amigo de Draco não significa que vou sempre concordar com o que ele fizer, e eu jamais concordaria com o modo com que ele tratou você. Se ele queria namorar Greengrass, que o fizesse. Mas bastava que ele tivesse lhe dito "Estou namorando Astoria Greengrass", e mais nada.

Pansy concordava. Mas Draco era um Malfoy, no fim das contas. Por isso, nem era de se surpreender que o loiro tivesse lhe dito algo como o que lhe dissera.

- O fato é minha conversa com Potter, hoje, foi basicamente sobre isso. Pela primeira vez pude falar abertamente sobre isso com alguém. E pela primeira vez desde que ele me deu esse fora, eu pude colocar para fora tudo o que, até então, eu estava guardando apenas para mim mesma. Para ser sincera, nem eu esperava que, de todos os alunos das outras três casas de Hogwarts, logo Potter fosse ser tão compreensivo comigo. Mas ele foi. E ele não colocou em palavras, mas percebi que a reação dele, quando falei sobre o que provocara tudo o que me estava acontecendo, foi parecida com a sua - ela fez uma pausa - E ele não apenas me deu força, como também falou que, se eu precisasse novamente de um ombro amigo, podia contar com o dele.

- Você aceitou a oferta ? - Blaise perguntou, espantado.

- Bom, e por que não ? Pelo menos ele se dispôs a me ouvir, e sem eu ter pedido por isso.

* * *

O dia seguinte era um sábado, e naquele dia estava programada uma excursão até Hogsmeade, a segunda do ano. Harry iria com Ron, Hermione e outros colegas da Gryffindor. Mas... queria a companhia de mais alguém. Que, por acaso, não era da Gryffindor.

Ele não contara a absolutamente ninguém, mas a verdade era que não deixara de pensar em Pansy desde a quinta-feira, e mais ainda desde o dia anterior, depois que ambos haviam tido aquela conversa. Mas não sabia como fazer para falar com ela, e convidá-la.

Ele levantou-se e, com bastante atenção, olhou para o local no qual estava localizada a mesa da Slytherin. Demorou um pouco, mas ele enfim viu onde Pansy tinha se sentado. Bom, tinha duas alternativas: ficar onde estava e deixar tudo por isso mesmo, ou então, por mais que a idéia não lhe agradasse muito, ir à mesa da Slytherin e falar com ela, mesmo que acabasse ouvindo uma resposta negativa.

"Não tenho porque sentir medo. Eu já passei por situações bem mais ameaçadoras nos últimos sete anos. Então, vamos lá", Harry disse a si mesmo, tentando se convencer.

E, então, ele levantou-se da mesa da Gryffindor, e começou a caminhar na direção em que vira que ela estava sentada. Às suas costas, ouvira Ron e Hermione chamá-lo, mas não se voltara.

- Potter ? - ele viu que Pansy ficara genuinamente surpresa ao vê-lo chegar no lugar em que ela tinha se sentado.

- Oi, Pansy - ele cumprimentou-a - Posso falar com você ? Não é nada muito demorado.

Ela concordou, levantou-se da mesa, e os dois afastaram-se um pouco, de modo que pudessem falar um com o outro sem que fossem interrompidos.

- Estou surpresa, não vou mentir. Nunca imaginei ver você vindo até à mesa da Slytherin, independente do motivo. Aliás, o que quer ?

- Continua sendo direta, não é ? - Harry sorriu; estava começando a gostar desse aspecto dela - Mas também não quero perder tempo. Bom, você sabe que temos uma excursão até Hogsmeade hoje. Desde ontem, eu estava pensando em te perguntar se você não gostaria de ir comigo... e é por isso que vim até aqui. Aceita ?

Ela ficou calada por um ou dois segundos, como se tentasse assimilar o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- Bom... para falar a verdade, eu estava quase decidida a não ir - ela fez uma pausa, para logo em seguida continuar: - Se você não fosse acompanhado, não tinha problema algum. Mas os outros Gryffindors também vão, e eu sei que não sou a pessoa mais popular entre eles, incluindo aí os seus melhores amigos.

- Você quer ir ? Sim ou não ? Apenas responda a essa pergunta, Pansy.

Ela pareceu ficar em dúvida por um momento. Mas não estava devendo nada, não a eles... então, por que não aceitar aquele inesperado convite ?

- Quero, sim. Se puder me esperar enquanto eu visto algo apresentável...

- Certo, então nos vemos daqui a pouco. Quanto a meus colegas e amigos, não precisa se preocupar - ele disse, enquanto ela despedia-se para ir ao seu quarto, trocar de roupa.

Esperou alguns minutos, até vê-la voltar das masmorras nas quais ficavam os os dormitórios da Slytherin. Ela trajava um vestido amarelo, leve, de malha. Simples, mas que ficava muito bem nela.

- Estou bem ?

- Muito bem, na minha opinião. Vamos ?

- Até à mesa da Gryffindor, você quer dizer ?

- Se não for um incômodo.

- Não é.

Os dois caminharam até o outro lado do Salão Principal, onde estava a mesa da Gryffindor. Sabia que Ron e Hermione deviam estar perplexos, mas Hermione ainda conseguira esconder esse fato. Enquanto Ron, ao contrário, não disfarçava a sua perplexidade por vê-los juntos.

- Harry... não é da nossa conta, mas... - Hermione começou.

- Não se incomode, Hermione. O que vocês querem perguntar é porque Pansy está aqui comigo, não é mesmo ?

- Sim. Se eu não estiver sendo intrometida demais.

- Até que estaria, Granger - Pansy respondeu - , mas tudo bem. Potter foi me convidar para ir até Hogsmeade, e eu aceitei. Apenas isso.

- Como assim, ir a Hogsmeade ? - Ron finalmente saiu de seu silêncio, ainda mais perplexo - Com a... - ele não completou a sentença, porque, antes que o fizesse, Hermione enviou-lhe um olhar fulminante; ela soubera na hora que Ron iria falar "cara de buldogue", que era como se referiam a Pansy nos anos anteriores - Com _Pansy Parkinson_ ? Ela vai conosco ?

- Alguma objeção, Weasley ? - Pansy perguntou, calmamente; Harry tinha quase certeza de que ela notara o tom com o qual Ron tinha falado o seu nome.

- Não temos nenhuma objeção ! - Hermione apressou-se em responder - Mas outras pessoas também teriam reação semelhante, vocês têm de concordar. Afinal, nunca soubemos que vocês tivessem qualquer tipo de contato.

- E não tínhamos. Até anteontem, nós quase nunca tínhamos entrado em contato um com o outro, e os poucos que tivemos não foram dos mais amistosos - e todos sabiam que o que Harry acabara de dizer era verdade. Mas aquele esbarrão que tinha acontecido entre eles, dois dias antes, incrivelmente fora o responsável por aproximá-los - Desde anteontem, porém, isso acabou mudando.

- Anteontem não foi quando você e ela cumpriram uma detenção por chegarem atrasados à aula de Transfiguração ?

- Sim - Harry respondeu - Mas isso foi conseqüência do fato de, antes, nós termos esbarrado um no outro. Isso foi o que fez com que nos atrasássemos para a aula, e nós podemos dizer que foi _esse_ o fato que nos aproximou.

- Claro que o esbarrão não foi o único motivo. Mas, por favor, não queiram perguntar mais do que isso, pelo menos não agora. Esse é um assunto sobre o qual eu ainda não me sinto totalmente à vontade para conseguir falar com outras pessoas - Pansy esclareceu, sem dar margem para que o assunto viesse à tona.

- Então, foi com você que Harry se encontrou ontem... - Hermione deduziu rapidamente - E foi sobre esse assunto que vocês conversaram ?

- Sim, Granger. Foi comigo que ele se encontrou ontem, por causa desse assunto. Eu nem queria mais falar sobre o assunto em questão, mas, como eu não tinha falado com absolutamente ninguém, por um lado foi até bom, porque pude desabafar... e... bem... - ela calou-se, e Harry imaginou que era porque não queria dizer que também acabara chorando. O orgulho de Pansy provavelmente não permitiria isso.

- Acho que já é o suficiente - Harry interveio na conversa - Se não me engano, nós ainda temos uma excursão a Hogsmeade, e já está na hora de irmos.

E, assim, eles começaram a andar até o vilarejo, em pares. Harry e Pansy iam à frente, e, mais atrás, eram acompanhados por Ron e Hermione.

E, depois do desconforto inicial, até que não fora difícil conversar com ela. Talvez um pouco mais difícil do que conversar com seus melhores amigos, mas não mais do que isso. Antes de chegarem a Hogsmeade, um grupo de garotas passara por eles, e indicara ambos. Algumas ficaram bastante admiradas por vê-lo junto com Pansy.

Será que ela lidava bem com essa situação ? Até o ano anterior, muito provavelmente sim. Mas, como ela não demonstrou estar insatisfeita ou nada assim, ele achava que ela ainda se saía bem.

Tinham chegado à rua principal do vilarejo, e Harry sugeriu que ele e Pansy, e Hermione e Ron se separassem a partir dali. Hermione aceitou a idéia, achando que era o mais sensato a ser feito. Ron não pareceu ter gostado muito, mas também não se opôs.

Depois que se separaram, Pansy perguntou a ele:

- E agora, para onde nós vamos ?

Ele pensou por um momento, antes de decidir.

- Você quer tomar um café ?

- Aceito, sim, mas onde ?

Harry conhecia um lugar, o Café Madame Puddifoot. Ele estivera ali uma única vez, no seu quinto ano, acompanhado por Cho Chang, embora ele não tivesse boas lembranças sobre o final daquele encontro. Guiou Pansy até à lateral da rua principal, onde ficava o estabelecimento.

Assim como acontecera na primeira vez em que tinha estado ali, novamente o local estava cheio de casais. Sentaram-se em uma das mesas circulares, e Harry fez o pedido. Dois cafés.

Pansy estava prestando atenção em tudo, e, quase na hora em que o café chegou, ela apontou para um casal que reconhecera.

- Eu os conheço, apesar de eles não falarem comigo; os dois são da Slytherin, e como eu, também estão no sétimo ano - ela concluiu, quebrando o silêncio - Esse local, pelo jeito, atrai muitos casais.

- É verdade. Eu também tinha reparado nisso, na primeira vez em que estive aqui.

Ela decidiu que já era hora de colocar em pratos limpos aquela situação.

- Olhe, eu ainda acho difícil de acreditar que tudo o que aconteceu de anteontem até hoje realmente aconteceu. Porque, de todas as pessoas, é você quem mais tem motivos para me odiar... e foi quem acabou me estendendo a mão em um dos meus piores momentos.

- Eu sei disso, e também nem precisa dizer que não fácil para você, depois da guerra. Não sou burro para não imaginar isso. É bem provável que nada disso estivesse acontecendo, se não fosse pelos eventos dos dois últimos dias. Mas aconteceu, Pansy. E eu sempre acreditei que todos merecem uma segunda chance, por mais que tenham errado antes.

- Então, Harry... eu queria falar sobre isso. O que nós somos agora ? Há menos de três dias, éramos inimigos, e sequer nos falávamos, exceto se fosse para provocar ou revidar uma provocação. Agora, tudo está totalmente diferente...

- Bom, você mudou ao menos um pouco; então, o que há de errado em sermos amigos ? Aliás, notou que você, pela primeira vez, não me chamou pelo sobrenome ? É assim que os amigos se tratam, correto ?

"Será que só amigos ? Não são apenas amigos que se tratam assim, para dizer a verdade...", ele pensou, de repente, e na mesma hora tirou aquele pensamento, de onde nem sabia que viera, da sua cabeça. E não pensaria em verbalizá-lo, ou tudo poderia voltar à estaca zero.

- Sim. De minha parte, não tem problema, até porque, e eu já estou sendo repetitiva, muita gente me virou as costas. Mas e quanto a você ? Seus amigos vão ver uma amizade entre você e eu, justamente eu, com bons olhos ?

- Isso não cabe a eles, e sim a mim, decidir - ele respondeu, convicto - E, no que depender de mim, a minha decisão já está tomada - e Harry estendeu a mão por sobre a mesa. Depois de alguns instantes, ela aceitou o cumprimento e apertou-a.

- Amigos, então ? - ele perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Amigos.

Tinham terminado o café, e ficaram ali por mais algum tempo. Quando se levantaram, Harry perguntou o que Pansy queria fazer em seguida, e, quase que imediatamente, ela sugeriu que fossem dar uma olhada nas lojas de Hogsmeade.

Passaram por algumas das lojas do local, incluindo a Trapobelo Moda Mágica, na qual ela acabou fazendo algumas compras, e acabou também convencendo Harry a fazer o mesmo. Era bem verdade que ele estava precisando renovar um pouco o guarda-roupa, mas só fizera algumas compras por muita insistência de Pansy.

Continuaram o passeio por mais algum tempo, até o celular de Harry tocar. O celular fora presente de Hermione, e apenas ela, Ron e Ginny tinham o número dele - e provavelmente apenas ele, Ron e Hermione usavam esse aparelho trouxa. Como Ginny não viera com eles, só podia ser um dos dois. Atendeu, e era Hermione, perguntando se eles podiam se encontrar para almoçar no Três Vassouras.

Pansy concordou.

Demoraram ainda mais um pouco, mas, na hora combinada, eles chegaram ao Três Vassouras. Ron e Hermione já estavam lá, esperando-os.

- Aproveitaram bem o passeio ? - Harry perguntou, após ele e Pansy terem se sentado à mesa na qual Ron e Hermione já se encontravam.

- Sim, e quanto a vocês ? - Ron foi o primeiro a perguntar.

- Bastante, Weasley, como você pode ver - disse ela, mostrando suas compras e indicando as de Harry.

A balconista, Madame Rosmerta, atendeu-os. Eles pediram uma torta de carnes, o suficiente para quatro pessoas, e quatro cervejas amanteigadas. Depois que novamente foram deixados a sós, foi Harry quem tomou a palavra.

- Também acabamos por nos entender quanto ao tipo de relacionamento que temos. E espero que vocês não tenham nada contra se eu disser que nós dois aceitamos deixar o passado para trás.

- Harry, por acaso você está falando de... amizade ? - Ron quase não conseguiu terminar a pergunta.

- Isso mesmo, Ron - ele confirmou.

- Se você chegou a essa decisão, então acredito que pelo menos um pouco ela deve ter mudado, Harry - disse Hermione, com sensatez - Se for o caso, está tudo bem para mim.

- Bom... eu digo o mesmo. Não vou dizer que eu esperava por isso ou que não fiquei sem saber o que pensar desde a hora em que você e ela chegaram à mesa da Gryffindor, ainda em Hogwarts, não sou mentiroso. Mas, enfim, se você a considera como sua amiga, então também pode contar comigo - Ron falou, apesar de ter encontrado dificuldade para não acabar cometendo outra gafe.

- Agradeço a confiança de vocês. Eu não me tornei um anjo, mas também não sou mais a mesma pessoa que eu sei que fui durante os anos anteriores - ela parecia exausta após dizer essas palavras. Harry achava que era porque Pansy provavelmente ainda não estava totalmente acostumada a assumir seus erros, mesmo que fossem aqueles já passados. Ninguém mudava totalmente em um período tão curto de tempo... mas ela estava tentando se esforçar nesse sentido.

Depois que o pedido chegou, todos almoçaram animadamente. Harry estava contente, e, para ser sincero, gostara muito daquele dia. Bem que queria que ele se prolongasse por mais algum tempo...

Após eles terem deixado o Três Vassouras, ainda continuaram por mais algum tempo em Hogsmeade, mas logo chegara a hora de voltarem a Hogwarts, o que fora lamentado por todos.

Quando chegaram na entrada do castelo, Harry deixou que Ron e Hermione entrassem na frente, depois que Pansy pediu para falar com ele, sem muita demora.

Ele parara bem perto da porta do castelo.

- Não é nada demais, Harry. Eu só quero agradecer a você pelo dia de hoje. Posso dizer que foi o melhor dia que eu já vivi em muito tempo. Obrigada mesmo - e, após dizer isso, ela deu um beijo no rosto de Harry, que teve certeza de que ficara tão vermelho quanto um pimentão.

Em seguida, ela entrou, com ele seguindo-a, e então os dois despediram-se, e enquanto ele seguia para os dormitórios masculinos da Gryffindor, ela seguia para os dormitórios femininos da Slytherin.

Eram inimigos. Agora amigos. Ou será que Harry realmente queria que eles fossem apenas amigos ?

Essa era a pergunta que ele se fazia enquanto olhava Pansy, até que ela desaparecesse totalmente de vista. Era a segunda vez naquele dia que ele perguntava algo parecido a si mesmo.

* * *

- Achei que foi bom você ter saído daqui e se distraído um pouco, mas também estou surpreso por você ter ido até Hogsmeade com Potter ! - foi a primeira coisa que Blaise disse quando os dois se reencontraram - Por que você não disse que pretendia sair com ele hoje, Pansy ?

- Porque eu não podia falar sobre algo que nem mesmo eu sabia que ia acontecer, Blaise - ela disse, sinceramente - Fui tão surpreendida quanto você, quando Harry foi até à mesa da Slytherin, pediu para falar comigo e me convidou para ir até lá com ele, Granger e Weasley.

E ela explicou como o que parecia extremamente improvável acontecera, e ela acabou por aceitar a amizade que ele lhe oferecera. E que estava contente, aliás, como há tempos não se sentia. Tudo aquilo acabara lhe fazendo bem.

- Isso significa que vamos ver você mais tempo com Potter ?

- Se aceitei ser amiga dele, qual é o problema ?

Blaise pareceu ponderar a situação por um momento.

- Nenhum. Na verdade, é o contrário. Olha, Pansy... caso aconteça isso mesmo, quantos galeões você quer apostar que muitas das pessoas que lhe viraram as costas vão acabar voltando a querer falar com você, dizendo-se arrependidas ou coisa parecida ? Afinal, se havia alguém que deveria querer distância de você, esse alguém era...

- ... Harry Potter. Disso eu sei muito bem. - ela completou a frase, e, depois, ficou pensativa por um instante - Mas você está certo, e eu ainda não tinha analisado a situação por esse ângulo ! No entanto, eu não sou burra a esse ponto. Se isso realmente se confirmar, vamos ver se há alguém que esteja realmente arrependido, ou se só querem voltar a falar comigo porque me tornei amiga de ninguém menos do que Harry Potter. E, com quem quiser voltar a falar comigo só por interesse, eu não vou ser muito delicada !

- Mas uma coisa não se pode negar, você está muito mais feliz do que antes. Nem lembro quando foi a última vez em que vi você assim. Por mais que eu não goste de admitir, não dá para não ser grato a Potter, se isso se deve a ele.

Ela concordava.

Mais tarde, ela jantou, mas não viu Harry novamente. Mas não tinha problema, porque provavelmente isso iria acontecer com maior freqüência a partir dali - algo que ela jamais acreditaria que poderia acontecer algum dia.

Dormiu contente e relaxada, naquela noite. Como há muito tempo não fazia.

* * *

A partir do dia seguinte, Pansy começou, sempre que possível, a passar algum tempo com Harry, Hermione e Ron; ela também aproveitava parte desse tempo para estudar. Os outros alunos da Gryffindor a princípio estranharam e não gostaram muito, mas, como Harry não se sentia incomodado com a presença de Pansy, bem pelo contrário, eles, aos poucos, acabaram aceitando-a.

Só uma coisa a incomodava, e era a proximidade de Ginny Weasley, desde o dia em que, por acaso, tinha visto-a nos braços de Harry, chorando, por algum motivo. Não perguntara o que acontecera, e nem quisera saber.

Ela lembrava de que Harry tinha lhe dito que ambos tinham terminado de comum acordo. Mas será que a caçula dos Weasley ainda gostava dele ? Que o que ela achava que era amor ainda não tinha terminado de vez ?

Desde então, apesar de não o demonstrar, ela não conseguia deixar de se sentir incomodada com a presença da ruiva...

Precisava falar com alguém sobre tudo isso.

Ela já sabia onde ficavam os dormitórios da Gryffindor, bem como o horário das rondas. Naquela noite, foi até o dormitório feminino, bem na hora em que Hermione Granger, que era uma das monitoras da casa, estava para começar a ronda noturna.

- Algum problema, Pansy ? - Hermione perguntou; depois de algum tempo, ela também começara a chamar-lhe pelo primeiro nome.

- Granger, eu estou me sentindo muito idiota por vir até aqui... mas tem algo que há um bom tempo vem me incomodando, e queria falar com você sobre isso.

- Tem de ser em particular, ou pode ser durante a ronda ?

- Pode ser durante a ronda, mesmo. Não quero atrapalhar você.

As duas seguiram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que Pansy enfim começou a falar sobre o que estava lhe estava incomodando.

- É uma dúvida minha... Ginny Weasley ainda gosta de Harry, ou eu estou enxergando coisas onde elas não existem ?

- Por que pergunta isso ?

- É que.. desde o dia em que a vi chorando, nos braços dele, me sinto assim...

- Ah, aquilo ? Não foi nada demais. Simplesmente foi um namoro dela que não deu certo, e ela procurou Harry para desafogar as mágoas. Harry deve ter dito a você que os dois terminaram amigavelmente, não ?

Em silêncio, ela assentiu afirmativamente.

- Como você reagiria se eu lhe dissesse que Harry voltou com Ginny, ou então que arranjou outra namorada ?

Novo silêncio. Mas Pansy sabia a resposta. Ela preferiria se afastar dele novamente. A princípio, estava satisfeita por ser amiga dele, depois de tantos anos de inimizade, e não estava desejando mais do que isso. Mas em um determinado momento, que ela não saberia precisar quando começou, viu-se pensando que isso era insuficiente. Não queria apenas ser amiga de Harry. Não mais.

Mas e se estragasse tudo ?

- Bom, esse seu silêncio só confirmou minhas suspeitas - Hermione falou, tirando-a dos seus pensamentos - Pansy, você está apaixonada por Harry, não é mesmo ?

Não adiantava negar.

- Estou, sim. Olhe, eu estava satisfeita com a amizade. Nem sei dizer quando começou... e nem sei se é uma boa idéia falar.

- Você não tem vocação para mártir, tem ? Se não tiver, o melhor é dizer a verdade a ele, mesmo que o que você sente não seja correspondido. Além disso, como você vai saber o que ele sente, se continuar calada ?

Ela estava certa. Mas ainda havia algo mais, além da insegurança que ela sentia quando o via com Ginny. E Hermione entendeu isso.

- Tem mais alguma coisa que deixa você insegura, não é ?

- Sim. E já pensei muito nisso. Eu mudei em parte, mas não completamente; eu e ele ainda temos muitas diferenças. Principalmente quanto ao meu temperamento. Eu posso ser não tão delicada se me derem um motivo para tanto... e também não tenho a paciência como a minha principal virtude. Acho que não sou a pessoa mais indicada para quem deseja um relacionamento mais... mais normal, Granger. Bom, eu imagino que, depois de ter passado por tanta coisa, ele iria querer um pouco mais de normalidade, não é ?

Não era exagero. Se dessem motivos, se Pansy se sentisse provocada ou ofendida, ela mostrava ter um gênio um pouco difícil, e não ficava calada. Ela, por exemplo, por muitas vezes fora bem agressiva com Ron, porque o ruivo era bastante cabeça-dura, e demorara até aceitar de vez a amizade dela com Harry.

- Eu já notei isso, e provavelmente ele também deve ter notado. Mas Harry também não é perfeito. E é outra coisa que você precisa discutir com ele. Já falei, você só vai saber se pode dar certo ou não caso decida ser sincera com ele.

- Eu vou fazer isso. Não hoje, a essa hora, mas vou falar a verdade, sim.

E, após dizer essas palavras, Pansy desceu em direção às masmorras. Afinal, também já estava na hora de ela fazer a sua ronda.

Dormiu em seguida, pensando que se pudesse, resolveria tudo no dia seguinte. Não tinha paciência para esperar muito mais tempo.

Mas o dia seguinte passou-se muito lentamente, e, para piorar, sem que ela encontrasse uma oportunidade para falar com Harry. Até chegar a última aula do dia, que era de Poções - juntamente com a Gryffindor. Aquela era a chance que ela estava esperando.

Após o fim da aula, ela estava quase deixando as masmorras quando sentiu que alguém a segurava. Ao olhar para trás e ver quem tinha segurado-a, seu rosto não revelou nada além de desprezo.

- Malfoy - ela quase cuspiu o nome.

* * *

Blaise vira a cena, e logo em seguida começou a procurar por Potter. Quem diria, ele um dia procurando pelo grande herói dos bruxos ?

Ele já tinha saído das masmorras. Será que Potter tinha ido até à torre da Gryffindor ? O jeito era ir até lá. Mas como ?

Ao longe, viu um rapaz vestido com as cores da Gryffindor, e torceu para que não estivesse enganado. O rapaz assustou-se quando foi parado por Blaise.

- Não vou fazer nada de mal com você, mas você é do sétimo ano da Gryffindor ?

- Sou... sou, sim. Dino Thomas.

- Muito bem, Dino, eu preciso de um favor... preciso falar com Harry Potter, e tem de ser agora. Neste exato momento.

* * *

Harry estava no Salão Comunal da Gryffindor. Não conseguira falar com Pansy naquela noite, apesar de a aula de Poções ter sido junto com os alunos do sétimo ano da Slytherin. Bom, o jeito era tentar no dia seguinte...

Estava claro, e Harry já reconhecera isso, que ele não queria apenas a amizade dela. Apesar de ter quase certeza de que, mesmo com ela tendo mudado em muitos aspectos, provavelmente ainda devia haver muitas diferenças entre ambos. Mas não desistiria por causa disso.

Talvez o que ele estava sentindo tivesse estado claro desde o dia daquela detenção, quando ela o beijara; mas, apesar de não ter tirado da memória aquele beijo, ele não percebera antes. Podia esperar até que ela os procurasse novamente, o que acontecia com relativa freqüência desde que Pansy tinha aceitado a amizade dele, mas não estava com muito mais paciência. Ele a procuraria no dia seguinte.

Foi quando escutou uma batida na porta.

- Entre - ele falou, julgando que se tratasse de alguém da Gryffindor. Mas mal conteve a surpresa ao ver que quem entrara no dormitório era Blaise Zabini. Harry o conhecia de vista porque, nos anos anteriores, sempre o via ao lado de Malfoy e Pansy; neste ano, tudo indicava que, até antes de os dois terem se aproximado, ele era o único amigo de Pansy.

Mas o que ele poderia querer, àquela hora ?

- Escute, Potter, e com atenção - ele pediu, parecendo estar ansioso - Vim aqui porque... eu ia voltar aos alojamentos juntamente com Pansy, e ela tinha demorado um pouco a sair da sala de Poções. E, quando cheguei perto, vi que Draco a tinha impedido de sair. Isso não é bom, pelo menos é o que eu acho, pois ela não lhe dirige a palavra desde que ele começou a namorar Astoria Greengrass, e não usou exatamente de palavras muito lisonjeiras para dizer-lhe isso.

Ele quase não acreditou no que ouvira. Era bom que nada acontecesse a Pansy, ou Malfoy iria pagar caro.

- Aquele... - mas não completou a sentença - Espere um pouco, Zabini. Vou apenas pegar um acessório.

E, após fazer isso, ele saiu imediatamente do seu dormitório, tendo Zabini atrás de si. Antes de ir, porém, Harry, sem dar maiores explicações, pediu que ninguém da Gryffindor o seguisse. Em seguida, ambos voltaram para as masmorras.

* * *

- Então, Pansy - Draco comentou após uma pausa - Quem diria, quer dizer que você agora é amiga de Potter e seus amigos Gryffindors.

- Melhor do que ser sua amiga, Malfoy ! - ela exclamou, com raiva - Com amigos como você, eu não preciso de inimigos.

- Você não pensava assim antes...

- Eu errei sobre muitas coisas antes, não nego ! E, também, antes eu não pensava que você fosse me tratar como lixo, porque foi o que você fez !

Ele gargalhou alto.

- Sabe o que eu acho ? Que você está gostando de Potter. Mas não se iluda, Pansy, porque ninguém vai querer você. Pessoas como o "Santo" Potter não ficam com garotas como você ! - ele riu outra vez, e Pansy não conseguia pensar em nada para responder à altura - Eles só saem com garotas assim para usarem... e depois descartarem... que foi o que eu fiz.

Pansy ficou de cabeça baixa por alguns segundos, mas se controlou. Ela não ia chorar. Não ia dar esse gosto a aquele desgraçado...

- Boa noite, Pansy ! - ela ouviu a voz de Harry, e, ao olhar para a porta, lá estava ele. Ela tentou balbuciar alguma coisa, mas só o que conseguiu fazer foi dar alguns passos e abraçar-se a Harry.

Ele encarou Draco.

- Malfoy, que você não tem nenhum escrúpulo em usar outras pessoas não é exatamente uma novidade. Mas não me compare a você. Eu jamais usaria Pansy ou qualquer outra garota do modo como você falou. E, se eu fosse você, me preocuparia apenas com ... Astoria-alguma-coisa, não é mesmo ?

- Harry, deixe esse desgraçado para lá ! Ele merece somente o seu desprezo ! Vamos sair daqui, por favor !

- Não ainda, ou... - Draco começou a falar, mas foi interrompido

- Ou o quê ? Vai me atacar ? Ou dizer que desacatei um monitor ? Não gosto de me aproveitar da fama que eu tenho, mas, se for o caso... farei isso. Vai ser a sua palavra contra a minha. Acha mesmo que vão acreditar em você, Malfoy ?

- Vai ser a palavra dele contra a _nossa_ - Pansy falou, já recomposta, e bastante zangada - Esqueceu que eu também sou monitora, Malfoy ? É só Harry dizer que não aconteceu nada, e eu endossarei as palavras dele !

De pé, na entrada da porta, Blaise apenas escutava tudo. Só então foi notado.

- Potter, Pansy, não se preocupem comigo. Estou temporariamente cego e surdo, e não vi e nem ouvi absolutamente nada do que aconteceu aqui - ele disse.

- Então, Malfoy, já está avisado. Não que você mereça, mas, para o seu próprio bem, sugiro que não se aproxime novamente de Pansy.

- A propósito, acha que vou deixar barato o fato de você tentar me humilhar pela segunda vez ? - e, assim dizendo, ela ergueu a sua varinha e apontou-a na direção de Draco - _Expelliarmus _! - um feixe vermelho saiu da varinha dela, atingindo Draco, que voou para os fundos da sala, atingindo a parede e depois estatelando-se no chão. Em seguida, parecendo satisfeita, ela virou-se para Harry - Muito bem, agora vamos embora daqui !

Os dois foram para fora da masmorra, e começaram a sair dali.

- Não me agradeça, e sim a seu amigo Zabini. Ele viu quando Malfoy impediu você de deixar a sala, e conseguiu falar com um aluno do sétimo ano da Gryffindor, que o levou até mim. Se não fosse por isso, eu não saberia de nada.

- Mesmo assim, obrigada por vir, Harry. E obrigada também, Blaise...

- Fiz o que qualquer amigo que tivesse um mínimo de lealdade faria - Blaise respondeu.

- E eu tive medo de que ele fizesse coisa pior com você...

- Draco ? Não, ele não teria tanta coragem assim. Mas não sei o quanto mais ele falaria se você não tivesse chegado. E palavras podem ferir tanto quanto uma agressão física ou um feitiço.

- Ou até mais do que isso... - ele foi obrigado a concordar - Mas você não acredita no que ele falou, não é ?

- Não, Harry. Nem um pouco.

Ele parou, antes de deixarem as masmorras e entrarem no térreo.

- Zabini, pode me dar aquilo ? - e Blaise passou uma sacola a ele, de onde ele tirou algo parecido com uma capa, e cobriu ambos.

- O que é isso ?

- Minha Capa de Invisibilidade. Assim, ninguém vai nos ver.

Despediram-se de Blaise. Então, invisíveis aos olhos de quem quer que fosse, os dois seguiram até o sétimo andar, para os dormitórios da Gryffindor.

Ron e Hermione, além de mais alguns colegas do sétimo ano, já estavam cientes do que tinha se passado, e estavam esperando-os. Foi só quando chegou bem perto que Harry tirou a Capa de Invisibilidade, e ele e Pansy voltaram a ficar visíveis.

- Está tudo bem com você, Harry ? E com Pansy ?

- Está, sim, não precisa se preocupar, Hermione. Malfoy não machucou ninguém. Até porque, se ele tivesse pensado em fazer isso, estaria em maus lençóis, agora.

- Ficamos preocupados, mas ainda bem que tudo foi resolvido - disse Ron.

- Bom... nem tudo - todos olharam para Harry, sem entender - Precisamos de um pouco de privacidade. Será que dava para vocês nos deixarem a sós ? Prometo que não vai demorar muito.

Os amigos atenderam o pedido, e ele e Pansy entraram em um dos dormitórios.

- Se alguém nos flagrar aqui, eu não quero nem imaginar... Não podia ter esperado mais um dia ? - ela perguntou, um pouco apreensiva, a princípio. Mas, após ter conseguido pensar um pouco melhor, ela concluiu que o incidente com Draco acabara dando-lhe a chance que ela queria; e não pretendia desperdiçá-la.

- Podia, sim, e eu pretendia falar com você amanhã. Mas depois do que aconteceu hoje, eu não quero esperar mais.

- Eu também não. Mas preciso falar algumas coisas com você antes.

- Como o quê, por exemplo ?

- Harry, eu tive ciúmes de Ginny Weasley por bastante tempo. Não vou negar - ele mostrou-se surpreso ao ouvir essa confissão - Só fiquei mais tranqüila depois de ter conversado com Granger, ontem à noite, e ela ter me assegurado que você e ela são apenas amigos - ela fez uma pausa para respirar, e depois continuou: - Outra coisa que me deixa bem insegura é o meu temperamento. Eu estava fragilizada, quando você me estendeu a mão. Mas eu tenho um gênio difícil, e você certamente já notou isso. Posso tentar mudar, mas não posso prometer me tornar alguém muito diferente de quem eu sou.

- Nem eu pediria algo assim - ele afirmou - Você já mudou, se tornou alguém melhor do que aquela pessoa que foi durante os sete anos anteriores, e não dá para pedir mais do que isso. Sim, eu sei, nós ainda temos muitas diferenças, e não dá para negar isso. Mas vamos conseguir encontrar um modo de lidar com essas diferenças.

- Então... você acha que nós... - com a voz embargada, ela teve dificuldades para concluir o seu raciocínio - temos uma chance ?

E Harry não respondeu, não com palavras. Ao invés disso, aproximou os lábios dos de Pansy, e então beijou-a, gentilmente a princípio, e depois com mais intensidade. Após o momento inicial, ela relaxou em seus braços, e passou a corresponder ao beijo com loucura, fazendo com que fosse difícil, para ambos, manter o controle.

Bom, aquilo respondia à pergunta dela.

Depois que eles se afastaram, e quando por fim recuperou o fôlego, Harry falou:

- Amo você, Pansy. Demais. Acho que desde aquela vez em que você me beijou na detenção. Pena que demorei demais para entender o que realmente sinto.

- Também te amo, nunca imaginei que um dia estaria dizendo isso a você... mas estou disposta a correr esse risco.

Assim como ele.

- Acho que já está na hora de sairmos. Não podemos ficar no dormitório da Gryffindor a noite toda, infelizmente.

- É verdade... e é melhor que façamos isso logo. Ou eu posso ficar tentada a mudar de idéia - ela concordou, mas sem se importar muito com isso. Estava feliz como nunca se sentira antes; ambos começaram a caminhar para o lado de fora do dormitório.

Quem diria que, há meses atrás, um simples esbarrão teria mudado as vidas de Harry e Pansy tanto assim ? E que justamente eles, que mais motivos tinham para estarem longe um do outro, agora teriam motivos de sobra para não quererem se separar ? Não deixava de ser uma grande ironia.

Os dois ainda viveriam muita coisa, mas agora viam um mundo e um futuro inteiro pela frente. Mas não estariam mais sozinhos nesse mundo, e sim, juntos.

**FIM **

* * *

(ACABOOOOOOOOOU ! ACABOOOOOOOOOU ! [Galvão Bueno mode on])

**N/A:** Mas, falando sério, eu já estava pensando se conseguiria terminar essa fic, e como conseguiria fazê-lo. Quando comecei, não imaginei uma fic tão longa assim. Foram 24 páginas do Word ! Nunca imaginei escrever tanto, não em se tratando de uma oneshot.

A fic ficou boa ? Eu não sei se me perdi no meio do caminho, e espero que não tenha sido o caso, mas realmente torço para que vocês gostem dela.

**N/A 2:** Eu tive a idéia para essa fic enquanto ouvia e lia a letra da música "Beautiful Disaster", de John McLaughlin, e principalmente esse trecho dela: "She would change everything for happy ever after / Caught in the in between of a beautiful disaster / She just needs someone to take her home".


End file.
